Do not go gently
by guerilla sam
Summary: After Project: Zero Dawn was completed and sealed. General Herre's and the men under his command stood defiant in the face of certain death, they are the only ones left facing the swarm. As death approached, they did not flee they, did not surrender. They stood defiantly and made sure they did not go gently into that final night. (One-shot)


**Surprise everybody I'm not dead just busy with work, and writers block, also my computer restarting without auto-saving my work. Along with a bunch of new anime I have been waiting for has come out.**

 **And yes I have been working on my other stories and drabbling other new ones.**

 **This is suppose the be one-shot detailing Herre's last stand against the Faro Plague during Operation enduring victory that happened before humanity was reborn.**

 **(….)**

 _Do not go gentle into that good night, Old age should burn and rave at close of day; Rage, rage against the dying of the light._

 _-The first stanza from "Do Not Go Gentle into That Good Night" a poem by Dylan Thomas_

General Aaron Herres chairman of the joint chiefs of staff stood in his command tent. Tent being put lightly he was in fortified sealed bunker due to the air outside being unbreathable to anyone not using a combat suit or high grade hazmat gear.

He sighed, the last known American rather…Human fighting group aside from his own was destroyed minutes ago. The general in charge of that group had sent him a farewell message, summarized in saying it was an honor serving under him.

Like every soldier he lost in this war it hit him hard. More so since that man has had dinner with his family on several occasions in the past. Now both him and his family were gone. Swallowed up by the Faro Plague.

A horde of machines hell bent on devouring every single piece organic material. That included every plant animal and human in the world.

The horde was named after it's designer Ted Faro. The founder and CEO of Faro industries, when they first started making automated autonomous war machines every military and paramilitary organization beamed like kid opening a Christmas present. That's when they began replacing human soldiers.

Why risk human lives when machines that can operate on their own will do. Make them self sufficient by letting consume organic matter, even better. Make them self-replicating, who needs a maintenance crew? Allow them to hack any automated weapon system? Why do humans need fight, anyways?

No more dead soldiers on television, no more mourning families. Instead war would be decided by who bought the most Faro robots to the battlefield. However what Faro didn't tell them is that this perfect weapon didn't have an off switch, and completely unhackable security system.

The irony could be felt when this weapon made to stop death turned and started killing and harvesting anything with life in it and the irony was felt once again when those obsolete human soldiers were called upon once more to protect the politicians and civilians that traded them out.

They fought hard, it wasn't just the human race at risk the Faro Plague ate all the plants and microorganisms too. Destabilizing the bio-sphere. But humanity fought, not just the soldiers who were more than happy to fight for their country once more, but every able bodied civilian willing to hold gun also stepped up to face the mechanical horde.

And they did for over a year and a half. Thousands dying by the day to hold them line against an enemy limitless in number and growing more cunning after each battle. They did all for the hope that Project: Zero Dawn would save them.

But here they were the last of humanity on the surface the rest dead or sealed up into bunkers. With a ravenous plague of machines bearing down on them.

Herres sighed as he stood up from his seat.

It was always going to end like this, he knew that. But it wouldn't lessen that pit of guilt and despair in his gut. Zero Dawn would save humanity, just not in the way his men would think. The project was now spoken as more of a joke or some distant fantasy rather then their last hope. His men don't know the cruel truth that it really is.

But he figures they have at the very least, by virtue of fighting for this long and this hard of facing the horrors od seeing neighbors and fellow soldier devoured before their eyes, have earned right to know that their efforts were not in vain.

He put on the helmet of his combat suit as it sealed up with a slight hiss and stepped outside his bunker. He took in the scenery. It was wasteland out their any trees that were left were dead and blackened, there were no animals out there, not even a cockroach scurrying beneath their feet. Dug in fighting position behind light printed walls and trenches could be seen in all directions, facing outward ready to meet the enemy no matter where it came from.

He used his military grade focus to link to his commanders, right now he had three Mechanized Response Brigades and five militia groups dubbed 'minutemen' of varying sizes under his command. Three colonels and the elected commanders of the militia's appeared.

The colonels wore combat suits identical to him while the minutemen leaders wore a last generation hazmat combat gear. That while armored lacked the energy shield of their more modern equipment.

He couldn't see their faces but unit identifiers appearing above their holographic images informed him who was who.

"Men, I need you to link me to all your soldiers." Said Herres in an even tone. "I have something that I need to tell them personally."

He could tell they were confused at the unusual order but nevertheless complied with his order. He also set his comm to an open channel in case anyone was out of link for any reason.

Once he got confirmation that he was linked in he began to speak.

"Men this General Herres, I am here to tell you on what our situation is and the true nature of Project Zero Dawn." Though he couldn't see their expressions he knew all who were listening waited both surprised and expectant.

"Minutes ago, General Ramos and the men under his command were wiped out by the Faro Plague, this leaves us the only combat effective fighting force left, if not the only humans left on the surface."

A series of what's and cries of surprise and despair were heard over the comms followed by few 'what are we even fighting for.' He gave them a few minutes to

"The truth is was this was always going to end like this. The Earth was already doomed by the time the Faro Plague reached our shores, as the bio sphere was destabilized beyond all repair by that point."

He paused to let a few more angry and surprised comments to be spoken before continuing.

"Project: Zero Dawn was never meant to save us instead it was designed to restart the world after we were all gone. After a fifty year time period to hack the Plagues Polyphasic entangled waveform security codes and forcing them to shut down. Zero Dawn would then go about repairing and reseeding the earth and after hundreds of year life would begin once again."

Stunned silence was what came after that revelation.

"Then…then why did we fight. What did we sacrifice for if we were going to die anyways." It was from one of the soldiers among the fighting positions, no doubt a question shared by many out there.

"Operation: Enduring Victory was just as it seems a desperate attempt to buy time in order for Zero Dawn to be completed. Make no mistake, every day, every battle where you held the line was not in vain, through your determination and sacrifice. Humanity will live on in the far future. Yes it is true, I deceived you and sent billions of your country men to their deaths on a lie made to inspire hope. And for that you…all of you…every soldier and minutemen standing here that has fought up to this point you have by unending respect, and my regret for what I have done to you. But know this, that days ago Zero Dawn was completed, that you did it, you have protected humanities continuation."

"So, what now?" asked another soldier. General Herres sighed as if a large weight was lifted from his shoulders

"As the current highest-ranking officer of the U.S. armed forces I release all of you from service." Said Herre's "You are free to leave, to choose where you wish to spend your last moments. I won't stop you."

Mutterings were heard over the comm. As humanities last fighters discussed what they would do.

"And if we stay?" came another soldiers voice, it wasn't loud or forceful but it silenced all other conversations on the net.

Herres paused. He didn't expect a question like this one. He expected them to leave in fit of rage or commit suicide where they stood. Maybe even come for his head for his part in deceiving them. He wouldn't have stopped them, honestly, he would have preferred that as way of somehow atoning for his sins. But one of them asking what if they stayed took him by surprise.

Everything was silent for a few moments as thought about it.

"As it stands the we most likely have the entirety of the Faro Plague bearing down on us. They will kill us, there is no doubt about that it's just a matter of when." However,something else entered his mind. The urge to fight that oncoming death.

Whether it was his pride as a soldier, or his frustration at this cruel fate, some part of him still had fight left in him.

"And I say bring it on!" he continued his voice gaining a sense of determination. "If I'm going to die here, then I will die standing with a weapon in my hand firing until my last round his spent." A round of agreements came from the net at that proclamation. "The machines learn from their experiences then I'm going to make them learn not to mess with humanity! I'm going to root the memory of our last fighting moments so deep into their digital memory that when they finally shut down they will have nightmares about what we did here at end." More agreements and cheers came out at that, even the commanding officers joined in. "This won't be for country or an ideal or survival this will be us shouting to the world to whatever is listening out there that in our last moments we fought with everything we had, that we will not go quietly into the dark!"

A battle cry of renewed will power was the only thing that could be heard.

"The Faro Plague want's us dead, but I'm not going to make it easy for them!" Herres finished his impromptu speech.

The soldier's cheers died down, and commanders gave him the best news he's heard in a while.

Not one soldier or minutemen has left. Everyone was willing to stay and shout their defiance at the end with him.

His mind wandered back to an old poem he heard when he was at west point.

 **(….)**

 _Do not go gentle into that good night,_

 _Old age should burn and rave at close of day;_

 _Rage, rage against the dying of the light._

 **(….)**

They began modifying their defense plans in order to fight an enemy that will come from everywhere at once.

 **(….)**

 _Though wise men at their end know dark is right,_

 _Because their words had forked no lightning they_

 _Do not go gentle into that good night._

 **(….)**

To Herres surprise more soldiers arrived the next day. Remnants of other units that have otherwise been wiped out. They heard his speech and have come to fight with him.

 **(….)**

 _Good men, the last wave by, crying how bright_

 _Their frail deeds might have danced in a green bay,_

 _Rage, rage against the dying of the light._

 **(….)**

By the third day the defense plan was set up there were lines of defense the tanks with their twin mounted railguns comprised most of the first along with a few light tanks and their attached squads. They will hold as long as they can and will retreat under the cover of artillery. Just in time as several Horus classes have noticed on long range radar.

With each one typically means there's a horde attached to it.

 **(….)**

 _Wild men who caught and sang the sun in flight,_

 _And learn, too late, they grieved it on its way,_

 _Do not go gentle into that good night._

 **(….)**

The Faro Plague waited as they called in every robot they had in the northwestern hemisphere. No doubt readying for an all-out attack. Tension among the troops could be felt all the way from the command post.

"My country tis of thee…sweet land of liberty of thee I sing."

All of a sudden, a voice came out over the comm of a classic patriotic song.

"…Land where my fathers died, Land of pilgrim's pride." Another voice chimed in continuing with the first.

"From every mountain side let freedom ring!" all of sudden a whole chorus joined in and continued the song. When that one ended, they moved onto the next.

Herre's found himself joining in without any conscious decision on his part.

 **(….)**

 _Grave men, near death, who see with blinding sight_

 _Blind eyes could blaze like meteors and be gay,_

 _Rage, rage against the dying of the light._

 **(….)**

The first attack came from the northern perimeter though seemingly large scale, it wasn't anywhere near enough to break the defense line. It was made up of mostly scarabs, with a few dozen Kopesh's in support. The human defenders took no losses.

However, Herre's along with every other soldier under him knew that was just a probing attack and not even any real percentage of the enemy's force.

If he was going to say one last word to his men no would be the time.

"To all of you standing with me here at end I have a few words I'd like to say to you." Herre's said pausing to give everyone a chance to finish up whatever last-minute preparations they have done for their last stand. "To all those out there that I have gotten to know, It has been my sincere honor to have met with you and I thank God for having met you, To all those I haven't met it is my sincere regret that I will never meet you. As everyone who stands here today is my brother and as you go into the next life, do it with your head held high, knowing that when certain came for you did not run, you did not drop to your knees in despair. You instead stared death back in the face with the level of defiance and determination few men in the entirety of human history have felt."

He paused as a cheer went out from the troops

"You won't be heroes the history books as there will be no one to record would you've done here. You aren't fighting for your country that has long since collapsed. You no longer have families to defend save for the brothers and sisters at your side. That is what you are fighting for, yourself and those to the left and right of you. We will die here today, but we will die knowing we did not fall to despair when the end came. WE DID NOT GO QUIETLY INTO THE DARK!"

An even louder thunderous cheer went out that Herre's believed would no doubt have shaken the ground if it wasn't for the sealed helmets. He was also totally aware he may have taken some inspiration from a classic American film from just before the turn of century. They also weren't fighting aliens but he figures it still fits well enough.

"Let's show these piles of scrap the pride of an American soldier!"

One last cheer went out. Just in time to as not even an hour later the enemy came in force from all sides.

The tanks prioritized the kopesh's while the infantry and light tanks focused on the scarabs. The first line's job was to try and hold out long enough to bring out the Horus -classes. Half an hour passed as thousands of bots were destroyed before even making it to the defense line while the humans only took minor damage.

However, fifteen minutes later was when the Horus-classes came out. Giant monstrosity's with mechanical tentacles half a mile long. However, that's when the emplaced guns near the command tent came in giant rail guns a hundred meters in length that were first deployed just a few months ago. The four he had with him were the only ones ever fielded. The A66 Ballista.

They were powerful enough to destroy the main body of a horus-class in one shot, but the large size made them difficult to field due to the mobile nature of the mechanized response brigades, not to mention each one uses enough energy to power a city. There was also a five minute fire delay between each shot.

However, since there was no one left in the cities and they weren't going anywhere, those defects could be ignored.

As the old saying goes; if you are going to go, go big.

The four guns fired almost simultaneously causing the ground to shake as if an earthquake was happening. Each shot it a it's mark causing the horus's body to be completely destroyed as the round passed clean through it and destroying dozens even hundreds more bots behind them.

However the rest of horuses continued on undaunted. Fear and shock not being a part of other their artificial intelligence. And despite the fire power they were receiving and the damage they took they were able reach the first defense line. Their long mechanical appendages swiping unfortunate tanks and soldiers aside like toys.

Despite him knowing they were all going to die here, he still felt a pang of grief for those who died.

First line began to pull back the horus, while large was also slow for short rang maneuvers. The retreating tanks guns along with covering fire from the second line stopped the smaller bots from chasing down the retreating survivors. Concentrated fire also managed to disable a few of the more badly damaged horuses while four more were outright destroyed from the recharged Ballista's. At one point they managed destroy all horuses on the field before more in even greater numbers entered the field.

That's when a missile barrage blanketed the space between the first and second lines of defense. Damaging if not outright destroying all bots in the kill zone.

But evermore the swarm came and reached the second line.

The ballista's malfunctioned after giving out their final shot destroying the barrels of the gun rendering them unusable. The second line with out their protective fire took heavy casualties as they retreated back to the final line of defense.

Herre's by this time has picked up a gauss gun for himself fully intending to fight side by side with his men. The last remaining tanks and soldiers forming up to his sides. Around him was mix of soldiers and minutemen. Though he supposed everyone was a real soldier today.

Here they were at the end guns in hand, ready to meet their fate.

It's been years since Herre's has been to a firing range that he himself participated in. Though he supposes accuracy wouldn't be too much of problem.

The swarm game one final time a final missile barrage before the batteries were overwhelmed doing little to slow them down.

"This is it men!" he Said not with fear or resignation. But with resolve and defiance. "One last battle, for all those we've lost, for all those who come after! We will fight!"

A war cry came from the assembled men as the swarm closed in.

The next few minutes, maybe it was hours, was filled non-stop gun fire and explosions. They were holding out with all they had left but the swarm slowly but surely began to overtake them.

Eventually the tanks fell and then soldiers one by one fall to. Eventually it was only Herre's and a handful of survivors left.

A Horus approached them, the machines around them seemed to break off knowing that they will die and didn't decide to waste the effort on them.

The last soldiers fired on the Horus. They knew it was a futile effort it was just their way of showing their final defiance to the death that was coming.

The large mechanical appendage came down on them.

 **(….)**

 _And you, my father, there on the sad height,_

 _Curse, bless, me now with your fierce tears, I pray._

 _Do not go gentle into that good night._

 _Rage, rage against the dying of the light._

 **(….)**

 **So done this is one shot, at first it came with idea of having a bunch of drabbles of the various MRB's during operation Enduring victory before humanity was wiped all leading up to something like this.**

 **All of the colonels and minutemen leaders were going to be characters that had a chapter featuring their unit and then soldiers who asked Herre's those questions were suppose be ones you met in those chapters. but then i realize I probably don't have the patience to bring that full circle so I decided to with this final battle.**

 **Anyway's this is how I see Herre's and by extension humanities last stand. I know I may have gone overboard with speeches. But you know, why not. If your going to die why not go full ham?**


End file.
